


Hanging Out Together

by StephaniD



Series: We Make It Work [9]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, Incest, Kristanna, Multi, Sibling Incest, icest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephaniD/pseuds/StephaniD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles about the trio hanging out and having fun together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Anniversary

“Can I ask you a weird question?” Kristoff asked on a date.   
“What’s up?” Anna grinned.   
“When did you and Elsa like, ‘get together’? Officially?”   
“That’s- hmmm. It was close to this time. Two years ago.” Anna frowned as she thought. “Remind me when I get home and I’ll look it up. Why?”   
“You’re going to look it up?” Kristoff smiled in confusion.   
“On my bank statement, duh. I remember what I bought a few days before. Now, why do you want to know?”   
“I have an idea, and I’m only going to tell you part of it.” He grinned.

Anna was waiting outside the front door, bouncing on her toes as Elsa climbed the stairs.   
“What’s going on?” The older girl asked.   
“Kristoff said I’m not allowed in until you’re here, too.” She grinned.   
“He what?” Elsa frowned.   
“No, no, not like that, he didn’t lock me out or anything. He’s making a surprise for us.”   
“And now we can see it?” Elsa humored her sister.   
“Yup!” Anna grinned as she opened the door, both girls peering in at the same time to find a handmade banner hanging on the wall of the entryway that said ‘HAPPY 2ND ANNIVERSARY’.   
“Happy Anniversary!” Kristoff grinned, exiting the kitchen. “Dinner is in the oven and should be done in 20 minutes, wine coolers in the fridge, a bag of popcorn is waiting in the microwave, Anna’s Netflix is up on the TV, and the couch bed pulled out. And now I’ll leave you alone.” He went to duck between the girls and out the door, but they caught him in a hug.   
“Thank you, Kristoff.” Elsa grinned, hugging him tight.   
“Thank you.” Anna gave him a quick kiss.   
“Wanted to do something nice.” He mumbled before quickly leaving.

“So how much of this was your doing?” Elsa asked.   
“Not much. Netflix obviously, and I gave him a bunch of dinner ideas, and let him know the date, but almost everything was Kristoff’s idea, including our anniversary in the first place.” Anna smiled. "I've always wanted to celebrate it, but wasn't really sure how to." She admitted.   
“What was today 2 years ago?” Elsa tugged one of her sister's braids before peeking into the oven.   
“Our first date.” The redhead grinned. “What’s for dinner?”   
“Looks like either spaghetti pizza casserole, or pizza lasagna. Happy anniversary, Anna.” She gently lifted her sister’s chin for a sweet kiss.   
“Happy anniversary.” Anna held her sister close, resting her head on the blonde’s shoulder.

The girls enjoyed dinner, cleaning up and making popcorn, curling up together on the pull-out to watch a movie. Not 10 minutes in, Elsa pulled her phone out to take a picture of her baby sister. “What?” Anna grinned, obediently staying still for the picture, not turning her head to look at the camera.   
“I just want to remember this. Our first celebrated anniversary.” Elsa smiled and kissed Anna’s forehead.   
“Weirdo.” Anna teased with a grin. Elsa stuck her tongue out. “Yes, please.” Anna captured her sister’s laughing mouth, the movie ignored in favor of making out and cuddling. 


	2. Christmas

"Already?" Anna groaned as Elsa tossed the hand-written letter on the coffee table.   
"It is November." Elsa reminded her. "Or, we could ask to visit Bulda if you want."   
"That might be more fun... But I want to see little Sage Flynn..."   
"We could visit Mama and Papa for two or three days instead of our regular like, 5, and have dinner at Bulda's one of the other days."

After talking it over with Kristoff, that's exactly what they did. They arrived at the girls’ parents’ the 24th and left the 26th, the sisters cooing over Rapunzel and Eugene’s baby, Kristoff helping to change the subject when the girls’ relatives asked about boys in Elsa’s life or mentioned Anna’s weight... Elsa won the snowball fight for the sixth year running, and Kristoff did his best to give the girls some private time in the evenings.

They went to Bulda's the 28th, Sven nearly knocking both girls over, Elsa's nervousness showing as she stuck with her sister like a sticker for most of the evening.

At one point Elsa quietly pulled Kristoff aside and took some fake mistletoe out of her pocket. Kristoff grinned and nodded as Elsa breathed her plan to him.   
“Later, when there’s less people around, I’ll hold it above Anna’s head like I just want a kiss, then we both kiss her cheeks."   
"Got it." He whispered.   
“What’cha doing?” One of the children asked.   
“It’s a secret.” Elsa smiled, holding a finger to her lips.   
“Molly, you can tell other people, but only after we leave, okay?” Kristoff smiled. “You can’t tell people while we’re here.”   
“Okay.” Molly grinned, holding a finger over her lips as well. "I've got a secret, I've got a secret." She sing-songed, skipping away. The young adults sighed.

For dinner the trio were seated in a row, with Anna in the middle.   
"Do you kiss Kristoff?" A boy asked Anna during dinner.   
"Yes." She smiled.   
"Do you kiss your girlfriend?"   
"Yes." She restated as the boy turned his attention to Elsa.   
"Do _you_ kiss Kristoff?"   
"No." Elsa smiled. "But we're good friends."   
"Do you _want_ to kiss Kristoff?"   
"No, I like him in a friend way, not a kissing way." Elsa tried to explain.   
"Do you want to kiss her?" The boy asked Kristoff.   
"No, Rocky, I like Elsa in the friend way, too." Kristoff smiled.   
"Don't worry about who's kissing who, they're happy and that's what matters." Bulda told Rocky, who nodded.

“Bye! Drive safe!” Bulda called from the front door.   
“We will.” Kristoff replied, the trio waving at all the kids poking their heads out the door, or watching out of windows. Elsa caught Kristoff’s eye and smiled, reaching in her pocket.   
“Hey, Anna?” Elsa called.   
“Yeah?” The redhead smiled. Elsa wordlessly held the mistletoe above her head, blushing slightly as her sister grinned.   
“It’s technically after Christmas.” She teased.   
“Just get over here.” Elsa mumbled, smiling as Kristoff approached on her left. “Close your eyes.” She said when Anna reached her.   
“You’re not going to surprise me.” The younger girl smiled.   
“Then you should have no problem closing your eyes.” Her sister replied.   
“Okay, they’re closed.” Anna smiled, crossing her arms as well. Counting down on her fingers for Kristoff, Elsa stepped to the right; the blonde pair kissing Anna’s cheeks at the same time, making her laugh, and the audience in the house either ‘awww’ing or ‘ewww’ing depending on age.   
“Nerds.” Anna grinned, throwing her arms around Elsa and Kristoff’s shoulders and pulling them down for proper kisses. 


	3. Valentines' Day

' _Cool to hang? I'm bored._ ' Kristoff texted. Anna grinned as she replied affirmative and let her sister know.  
“Hey, Kristoff.” The girls called at the sound of the front door lock. “Want some toast pizza?” Anna grinned, poking her head out of the kitchen.  
“What pizza?” He asked, giving her a quick kiss.  
“All the bills were due at once so we’re having toast pizza. You make toast, add sauce and cheese and maybe pepperoni, and cook it in the oven until the cheese melts.” Elsa explained.  
“Sure.” Kristoff smiled. Anna grabbed him a beer from the fridge. The trio went through almost a full loaf of bread, talking and laughing as they continually waited for the next batch to be done. When they were all full they pulled out a deck of cards and started playing Egyptian Rat Screw on the floor.  
“Kristoff, have we told you about our Valentine’s Day tradition?” Anna asked.  
“Uh, doesn’t sound familiar.”  
“Well, we sort of have this tradition to get witty… sexuality shirts for each other for Valentine’s Day.”  
“Um?” He asked.  
“Hold on, we’ll show you. Give our hands a minute to stop hurting, too.” Elsa grinned, standing and giving her sister a hand up. “Kinsey first?” She asked Anna.  
“Of course.” The girls hurried into their rooms and emerged a minute later, wearing matching shirts. Anna’s read ‘Kinsey 3’ and Elsa’s read ‘Kinsey X’; the girls quickly explained the Kinsey scale to Kristoff, then went to change again. When they emerged this time, Elsa’s shirt had a capital ‘A’ on it in black, grey, white, and purple, and Anna’s shirt read ‘Yes I am literally attracted to pans’. Elsa explained the ‘scarlet letter’ joke as they resumed playing the game.  
“Are you and I getting shirts for each other, Elsa?” Kristoff asked.  
“Hmm. Do you want to? I mean, we aren’t dating each other, so…”  
“Let’s call it a ‘you can, but don’t have to’.” He suggested.  
“That works.” Elsa smiled. “Play a card.”

\--

That Valentine’s Day, Anna got Kristoff a ‘Kinsey 0’ shirt to match hers and Elsa’s. He got the girls matching white shirts that read ‘When you say I’m confused about my sexuality, you really mean YOU'RE confused about my sexuality’. Anna’s had the lettering in pink, yellow, and blue, while Elsa’s had the lettering in black, grey, and purple. Elsa gave Kristoff a shirt that simply said 'cishet'. Anna’s shirt from Elsa read ‘Non-monosexual does not mean promiscuous’, and Elsa’s shirt from Anna had a picture of a 4-layer cake, the layers in the colors of the asexual flag. That weekend they wore their Kinsey shirts to the mall and got a random passerby to take their picture. They had a blast laughing at all the looks they got, both confused and supportive. They splurged and had their picture printed on actual photo paper at a printing shop. They had to get a set of 4, so they each got one and Anna took the extra, vowing to keep it safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The picture from the mall ca be found at http://stephanidftba.tumblr.com/post/85493109500


	4. Videogames

“No!”   
“Yes!” The trio cracked up at the screen, close to finishing Kristoff’s videogame they’d started so long ago.   
“There’s no way I can beat you guys with this stupid CPU.” Anna frowned.   
“We can go into settings and up it’s level.” Kristoff offered.   
“I think that’d be more fun for everyone.” Elsa added. Kristoff nodded and quickly made the computer’s character more competent.

“Wow, that totally makes a difference!” Anna grinned when she won the next minigame.   
“I guess you and I need to up our game.” Kristoff nudged Elsa with his elbow.   
“Can do.” The blonde grinned.

They all dropped their controllers and fell back on the couch when the game announced that Kristoff and Elsa won, wearily highfiving each other.   
"We should eat dinner." Kristoff stated. The girls groaned. "What, did you start a diet or something?" He asked.   
"Fuck no. I just have absolutely no idea what I want." Anna stated.   
"Me either." Elsa added.   
"You're always in the mood for chocolate, what if we just do dessert?" He suggested.   
"For once, I don't want chocolate." Elsa replied.   
"Me either." Anna stated, rolling her eyes as both Kristoff and Elsa reached to feel her forehead, their hands colliding. 


	5. Anna's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chubby!Anna reminder  
> OOC!Hans

For Anna’s 23rd birthday, she wanted to go to a local club; so the trio put on their Kinsey shirts and headed out, laughing at the ‘birthday girl’ plastic tiara Elsa had dug out of storage for the occasion.

They had gotten drinks and were waiting on their food when Anna suddenly told them she’d be on the dance floor and hurried off.   
“Um?” Kristoff turned to Elsa.   
“They’re playing a song she likes.” Elsa told him after a few seconds, smiling as she took a sip of her drink. “If you want to go dance with her I’ll watch our stuff.”   
“Thanks.” He grinned.   
“Just check back every few songs, I’m not going to go find you guys when our food arrives.”   
“Got it. Thanks again.” He smiled as Elsa shooed him.

Elsa watched them dance for a little while. They both had two left feet, but were having fun. The ambience of the place was nice, dim but with no dark corners, the flashing lights didn’t leave the dance floor… Her gaze swept the dance floor again, but Anna and Kristoff were lost in the crowd.

“Hey, you look like you could use a good time.” A redheaded man sat at the table and smiled. “Come dance, that’s what this place is for.”   
“Sorry, I don’t dance.” Elsa smiled politely.   
“Come on, one dance, that’s all I’m asking.”   
“You’re drunk, and not my type.” She took a sip of her drink, keeping it close, keeping an eye on his hands and Anna and Kristoff’s drinks.   
“I’m not your type?” He asked, insulted. “How can you know that? You can’t judge a book by it’s cover, lady.”   
“I’m gay. Now if you’d kindly move along...”   
“Fuckin' dyke. Stay at the fuckin' gay bar.” He muttered, shoving away from the table with enough force to jostle all the drinks. Elsa glared after him and flagged down their server to get new drinks for Anna and Kristoff, just to be safe.

The new drinks, dinner, and Elsa’s companions arrived quickly after each other.   
“Once we’re done eating, I’ll stay here while you girls go dance.” Kristoff volunteered.   
“Thanks.” The sisters chorused, smiling. The food was good, and soon Anna was pulling Elsa out onto the dance floor, laughing.

Elsa did her best to lose herself in the music, not care about how badly she was dancing.   
“I’m going to find the bathroom.” She shouted into Anna’s ear a few songs in.   
“Okay, I’m going to keep dancing.” Anna gave her a quick kiss before pointing out the direction she thought the bathrooms should be. Elsa eventually found them and they weren’t nearly as disgusting as she had feared.   
It took her some time to get through the crowds on the dance floor, looking for her sister. Suddenly she heard Anna shout “Back off!” and shoved her way between people as the chattering stopped.   
“C’mon birthday girl, let me show you a good time.” The guy was saying. Elsa got through the throng of people just as Kristoff did from the other side.   
“You again.” She snarled, the redheaded guy leering at her sister.   
“This guy harassed you, too?” Kristoff asked. “Security!”   
“You a fucking gang, with your matching shirts? You want to start something, Zero?” The man threatened.   
“You don’t mess with my girls.” Kristoff glared. The guy stepped toward Anna, and Kristoff and Elsa immediately stepped in his way, Anna stepping closer to him behind them.   
“Hey, I was just trying to show Red here a good time. You sure weren’t. The two of you were nowhere to be seen.”   
“She told you to back off.” Elsa glowered.   
“Multiple times.” Anna added.   
“Sometimes girls don’t know what they want until you show them.” He shrugged. “Maybe I could show you a good time, lezzie.”   
“Woah!” Kristoff spun round and caught the girls as they started to move toward the man.   
“Let go of me, Kristoff!”   
“Kristoff, let go!” They demanded.   
“Calm down.” He insisted. “Security should be here any second.”   
“Okay. Okay, I’m good, I’m calm.” Anna breathed.   
“I’m not.” Elsa muttered, glaring daggers at the man, who was smirking at them. Kristoff let go of Anna to get fully in front of Elsa, block her view of him.

“OH!” The crowd gasped. Kristoff turned to see the man a few paces back, holding his jaw. They started laughing and cheering as Anna resettled her plastic tiara on her head, a chant of ‘Kinsey’ starting up.   
“Woah, Feistypants, you can’t just punch people!” Kristoff pulled Anna back by her upper arm.   
“Too late.” Elsa chuckled. “Nice one.” She high fived her sister.   
“Fat bitch!” The man spat.   
“And here comes security, now we’re in trouble.” Kristoff hung his head.   
“You four, come with me.” The large man rumbled, pointing at them.

They all sat down across from the manager, the man Anna hit rubbing his jaw and making sure to keep Kristoff between him and the girls.   
“Pippi Longstocking over there assaulted me!” He started before the manager could say a word.   
“Hans.” The manager sighed. “This was your last strike, you are no longer welcome in the Snuggly Duckling as long as I have anything to say about it. Vladimir, make sure he pays his bill and leaves, now.” The bodyguard pulled Hans out of the office as he drunkenly shouted obscenities. The manager turned to the trio. “I’m very sorry about him, he’s a recurring problem we have here. We will not bring the police into this and would very much appreciate if you did the same. We are willing to comp your meals for tonight to hopefully make up for any bad feelings you may have. Who’s your server this evening?”   
“Julie.” Elsa supplied.   
“I’ll let Julie know. Again, I’m very sorry about this, especially on a special night, happy birthday.”   
“Thanks.” Anna said quietly, smiling.   
“I’ll stop taking up your time now, Vladimir will show you back to the dance floor.”   
“Thank you very much Mr…” Kristoff reached out to shake the man’s hand.   
“Oaken.”   
“Mr. Oaken.” Kristoff smiled, and the girls also gratefully shook Mr. Oaken’s hand.

When they reemerged in the club proper, the chant of ‘Kinsey’ started up again. They burst out laughing as the relief that they weren’t in trouble sank in. They took their seats at their table, glad to find their things still there. A minute later Julie walked up with the news that she would be taking their meals off their bill, and all the regulars wanted to buy them drinks for showing Hans his place.   
“I think we’re taking a cab home.” Elsa chuckled as Julie set down new drinks for them. “I’m sorry that dildo harassed you on your birthday.” She murmured to Anna once Julie left, kissing her sister’s red knuckles.   
“It was sort of worth it. I think we’re the heroes of the night.” Anna giggled. Kristoff and Elsa tried to dote on her, asking Julie to get a bag of ice, volunteering to accompany her on the dance floor, but Anna insisted she was fine. “Everybody here likes us, now. And if they don’t, they at least know not to mess with us.”

“Apparently all those times Mama and Papa told us ‘violence is not the answer’ didn’t sink in.” Elsa chuckled, watching her sister head back for the dance floor.   
“For either of you.” Kristoff noted. “You looked about ready to scratch his eyes out.”   
“You heard how casually he talked about raping my little sister.” Elsa hissed.   
“What happened with you and him before?”   
“He asked to dance and I told him I’m gay. He got pissed off.”   
“Did he spill our drinks or something?”   
“Oh, uh...”   
“Yeah, I noticed that our half-full drinks were now full and yours wasn’t.”   
“I couldn’t be certain that he didn’t slip something into them.” Elsa admitted.   
“I'm starting to see why Anna calls you paranoid.” He teased. Elsa smiled.

“Okay, I’m jealous.” She muttered, her eyes sweeping over the dance floor. “And so are more than a quarter of the folks here.”   
“Everybody wants to dance with Anna?” Kristoff didn’t even bother looking.   
“Yup.”   
“You could go dance with her, too.”   
“No, she’s having a good time. I wouldn’t want to interrupt, be the party-pooper overprotective big sister.”   
“Slash girlfriend.” Kristoff added with a grin.   
“Slash girlfriend.” Elsa chuckled. “... I do sort of like this place, dildos aside. I didn’t think I would.”   
“Okay, why do you keep calling him a dildo?”   
“It’s something Anna picked up from the internet. It’s like ‘I’d call you a dick but you’re not real enough’ or something like that.” She chuckled.   
“Oh, go for a man’s ego.” He laughed. “... Did you want to go dance alone?... What?” He asked when Elsa snorted derisively.   
“As a lesbian asexual, dancing alone at a club is not a particularly enjoyable experience. Even if I weren’t currently in a relationship.”   
“‘Cause of all the guys that want to dance?”   
“And the girls, and I’m never sure if they just want to talk, or if they want to fuck…” Elsa sighed. “It’s a lot less stressful to watch the coats.”   
“But a lot less fun.” He waved to the dance floor, smiling.

“What’s up?” Anna grinned, out of breath.   
“Elsa wants to dance with you.” Kristoff grinned.   
“Kristoff-” Elsa protested.   
“Come on, Elsa!” Anna grabbed her sister’s hand.   
“Once you drink some water.” Elsa frowned. “Alcohol dehydrates you.”   
“Yes, _Mama_.” Anna groaned.   
“Julie, right on time, three waters please?” Elsa smiled at the woman.   
“Sure thing, just a few minutes.”   
“Well, no-one quite knows what to make of us.” Anna grinned, sitting. “Some people think Elsa and I are dating and Kristoff is one of our brother, or the friend who got us together, some people think Kristoff and I are dating and Elsa is one of our sister, or the friend who got us together, some people think you two are dating and I‘m one of your sister, or the friend who got you together, some people think we’re all dating, some people think we’re all friends…” She laughed. “The shirts are definitely throwing them off, I’ve talked to all of two people who know about the Kinsey scale.”   
“This club is that full of cishets?” Elsa laughed.   
“No picking on the cishets.” Kristoff smiled.   
“Nope, we’re going to keep making fun of the cishets.” Anna teased. “You people with absolutely no confusion about who you are and who you like and what pronouns you prefer… Thank you Julie.” She accepted the water bottle from the woman.   
“Thank you, Julie.” Kristoff and Elsa repeated, accepting their own water bottles. Anna downed half her water bottle in a single breath, and another quarter a few seconds later.   
“Wow, I was thirstier than I thought.” Anna noted, resettling her tiara.   
“You think?” Elsa chuckled.   
“Okay, ready when you are!”   
“I’m coming, I’m coming, don’t pull.” Elsa laughed, following her sister.

When they were ready to go home, Julie informed them their entire bill had been paid by the regulars as thanks for punching Hans. Laughing, they piled into a cab and told the driver Anna and Elsa’s address. Anna quickly fell asleep and Elsa gently took her braids out. When they arrived, Elsa paid the driver as Kristoff carried Anna in. 


	6. Board Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for chapter shortness!

The trio were shopping together, preparing for a night in.   
“Hey, none of us have this one!” Kristoff grabbed a board game from the store shelf, holding it up and grinning.   
“Hell no.”   
“Put it back.” The sisters stared at him evenly.   
“But I’ve only ever played Monopoly once!” He protested.   
“That explains why you want to play it.”   
“What if we get a special edition?” He cajoled.   
“No.” Elsa stated flatly.   
“Kristoff.” Anna sighed. “Monopoly is not a good game. Monopoly takes literally days to play and is the sort of game that ends relationships. Permanently.”   
“It’s a game about getting rich, it brings out the worst in people.” Elsa added. “It doesn’t matter that it’s fake money.”   
“I love you.” Anna hugged him. “And that’s why I don’t want to play Monopoly with you. You can get it for your apartment if you want, but we’re not playing it tonight.”


End file.
